The Last Kind
by JoannaDowns
Summary: Crispin expects to go out to his favourite spot in the woods, he stumbles across something very rare and the hunters would do anything to get there hands on. Will he and his family help to protect it with their lives or will they give it up?


Crispin's P.o.v

"Bye mom! I'll be back in a couple of hours! Love you!" I yelled up the stairs and walked to the door, I heard her yell back a muffled love .you too and I shut the door behind me, I waved to all the pack members that I passed while walking through the woods, I shifted into my big fluffy dark grey wolf. I bolted through the trees loving the feel of the wind flowing through my fur, my wolf loved running and being in the woods. I slowed down into a walk and looked around me, I walked to my favourite tree and sat back on my haunches, I looked out across the calm looking pond, feeling relaxed.

I turned and looked at all the surrounding trees, different ranges and hues of colour. I heard snap of a tree branch then a shriek of terror, I snapped my eyes back to the pond, I saw a glimpse of light grey fur before it plunged into the freezing cold water, my wolf was now on high alert, I hurriedly walked over to the pond and saw something moving around under the now muddy water.

I shifted back into human form and leaped in the pond, I saw through blurry eyes that the unknown creature had reeds tangled around its foot which prevented it from coming up to the surface, I swam down and untangled the weeds, it instantly swam up. I jumped out and rubbed my eyes, I turned to see my most favourite animal in the whole world, and it was a Koala Bear! It struggled but eventually climbed out of the pond and stumbled back when it saw me, I gasped in shock by the vibrancy of its striking green eyes, I smiled at it and walked towards it, my wolf was urging me to go to it so I obeyed him and knelt down in front of it.

It tilted its head to the side out of curiosity, I reached a hand out slowly and stroked its soaking wet fur, it seemed to get confused but let me touch its fur, it slowly closed its eyes when I scratched its back, I reached my other hand out and lifted it up to my chest. Its eyes snapped open and it shook with terror, what does it think I'm going to do? I hugged it while I started walking back to the pack house, it was whimpering slightly while clinging to me for dear life. I stroked its fur to help and it eventually fell asleep.

I finally got to the pack house and opened the door, there were a bunch of people stood in the hallway talking too loudly and they fell silent when they caught sight of what I was carrying, some awed and some just stood there with shocked expressions. I smiled at them and went upstairs to my room, I got a towel and gently laid the Koala down on my pillow. I dried its fur and pulled the covers over it lightly. I led down next to it and watched as it cuddled up to my chest, I stroked its fur while smiling.

My bedroom door opened loudly "Hey Crispin-" my mom's voice seemed to be really loud but I shushed her quickly, she squinted at me and her eyes went wide, she walked over and put her hands over her mouth, eyes shining with adoration at the koala bear, her eyes glazed over for a second, signalling that she was mind-linking someone, I heard heavy footsteps and the door swung open revealing my worried looking dad, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around my still frozen mom, he looked over at me and then spotted the Koala, he stared at it for a moment then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

The Koala stirred and stretched its limbs out, it slowly opened its eyes, shocking me once again with the brightness of its eyes, my dad gasped and stepped back, the koala turned its head to them and it shrieked while jumping off of the bed and limp/ran to the door, I got up and ran to it, my wolf growled inside of me and urged me to not let it go, I picked it up and held it to my chest, it squirmed and whimpered to get free but I held it firmly. "No Crispin put her down!" My dad commanded me while rushing over and shutting the door, he came over to me and forced me to let go of it.

He looked down at it in his huge muscled arms and its pupils widened with fear, it whimpered and leaned to me with its arms out, I reached out and hugged it to my chest, "Crispin, you do know what she is, right?" My dad said in an awe struck tone. While I sat down on the floor and calmed down the little fluff ball in my arms, I looked at my dad to see him staring at it "no, it's just a Koala bear. Right?" He smiled and shook his head "no, remember the story in the big book you always used to read when you were little?" I thought for a second and then nodded.

The story was about different kinds of Shifters, it is said that there is only two of the three species left, Wolf and Fox-Shifters, the third kind is Koala-Shifters, but they are said to be very rare and unfortunately the hunters killed them off about 300 years ago. They hunted and tortured them all until they died, then they skinned them of their fur to be sold on the huntsman's market


End file.
